Chemistry
by Desiree Jones
Summary: When Danny gets grounded he can't spend any time with Sam, but they hatch a plan to be able to do so. What will happen when these two teens are 'studying' Chemistry alone? Read!
1. Chemistry

Chemistry

By: Desiree ( DannyandSam4life)

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Danny Phantom!

"Daniel Fenton! What is this about getting a D on your Biology exam?" Jack Fenton questioned his first and only son as he entered the Fenton home.

Maddie Fenton also glared at her son. "Danny, I told you already that you needed to get your grades up..." she added.

Danny shut his icy blue eyes. Here it was, the speech. The speech of how Fenton's got A's or in his fathers case, B minus', **solid** B minus'. "I can explain, I was---" Danny was cut off by his mothers yelling.

"Danny. No need to explain anything because your grounded. You aren't aloud to go out for the whole week and your not aloud to have anybody in," Maddie said. " You know that Fenton's get A's, well in your fathers case, _solid_ B minus', but this is ridiculous, you should know better, you should be doing better,"

Danny looked down at the floor. _Stupid ghost hunting. Stupid ghosts. Why did I ever have to check out that stupid machine, why? If I never ever walked into that dumb thing I wouldn't even have done so bad, I could of been studying instead of ghost hunting._ Danny looked at his parents and glared. "But I need to spend time with Sam and Tucker, I need to... they need me to..." Danny tried to buy his way out of it but he couldn't.

"Nice try Danny but your still grounded, now go up to your room and study for any test you have coming up," Jack commaned pointing to the yellow painted stair case.

Danny frowned and walked up to his room. Protisting wasn't going to do him any good at all. He walked down the red hall that led to his bedroom and he opened the door. He slowly walked acorss his room and sat down on his bed and looked at the plain white ceiling and then her stared at the blue painted walls that was plastered with many things. Posters of certain bands such as Nirvana, Evanescence, Linkin Park and there was also a bunch of pictures of him with his best friends, Sam and Tucker. Danny opened up his bedroom window and looked around his street that he had lived on all fourteen years of his life. A light breeze lifted his jet-black hair. "Stupid ghosts, if it wasn't for them I wouldn't be stuck in my bedroom and now, if any ghosts get out, I have to sneek out and if I get caught, I'll be grouned forever..." Danny walked across his room and sat back down on his bed. He took out some books from his bookbag and slowly began to read but he wasn't really paying and attension. After about five minutes of just staring a page of rambling words Danny closed the book, and pulled out his labtop and turned it on. He signed on to MSN to see if there was anybody online. He saw that Sam was the only one that was online. He clicked her named and begun a conversation with her.

**Danny says: Hey!**

**Gothic Girl says: Hey, what did your parents say about the D on your Biology exam?**

**Danny says: Um, lets just say I'm grounded for a week, I'm not aloud out nor am I aloud to have anybody in. What if a ghosts gets out, what if I have to leave the house and I get caught? I'll be grounded even longer...**

**Gothic Girl says: Danny, don't worry so much. We'll figure out a plan. Okay?**

**Danny says: Oh yeah, I forgot your the smart one**

**Gothic Girl says: HAHA! Funny... but you do realize that is the total truth?**

**Danny says: I know:D**

**Gothic Girl says: Thanks!**

**Danny says: Ah crap, I hear my parents coming up the stairs. G2G study.. bye**

**Gothic Girl says: Bye!**

Danny quickly closed his labtop and pulled out a school book and opened it half-way and pretended to read. When Danny heard a knock on the door he called out to his parents to come in.

"See Jack, I knew Danny would listen to us," Maddie said.

Jack just nodded and then they left. After they shut the door Danny lid back. _Sometimes life just isn't fair and to me, it's never fair. After going out with Paulina and getting hurt by her, I'm a halfa not a human, my lifes always messed up but yet Sam and Tucker's always there, more Sam because Tucker has moved to New York with his father since his parents broke up. I have one friend in school and that's Sam. She's the most wonderful person I have ever met, she's so amazing and beautiful and oh my gosh... am I falling for Sam? Nope, she's my BEST friend but still... I... I better study._ Danny broke from his thoughts and picked up a book and begun to read. Although Danny didn't really understand what he was reading he was still studying. Supper time had rolled by and Danny walked downstairs and sat at his place at the table. It was Tuesday night, the Fenton Veggie night. Danny always thought about Sam when he thought of veggies, of course there was a lot of things that made Danny think of Sam.

After supper Danny slowly and sadly walked up to his bedroom. Even when there was no ghost to fight, Danny would always hang out with Sam after supper every evening. But sense he was grounded, he was stuck in his room. When Danny entered his room her turned on his Nirvana CD and took out another book to 'study'. Her parents came to his room and told Danny they were going out for a couple of hours. After they left Danny took out his labtop and checked to see if anybody was online. He saw that Sam was online as well as Tucker, along with a few other people that he met online.

**Gothic Girl says: Hey Danny, you're online again?**

**Danny says: Yeah, my parents are gone out and I've been studying all afternoon.**

**Gothic Girl says: Really? Wow!**

**Danny says: Very funny, haha**

**Gothic Girl says: Whatever... anyway, leave early for school tomorrow, tell your parents your going to the libarary to study**

**Danny says: Are you suggesting that I lie to my parents?**

**Gothic Girl says: Danny, you know as well as I do that you've done that a MILLION times**

**Danny says: I know! I'm just joshing around**

**Gothic Girl says: Wow, you've expanded your vocabularity, you really must have been studying.**

**Danny says: No I just got that off a TV show, LOL**

**Gothic Girl says: LOL, you dweeb. j/k**

**Danny says: Very funny Sam.**

Danny opened up another conversation with Tucker as well.

**Danny says: Hey Tuck**

**Tuck says: Yo. What's up man? Sam told me about the D!**

**Danny says: Yeah, stupid parents have grounded me, I wanted to go out and hang with Sam tonight but I'm grounded...**

**Tuck says: Oh, somebody's got a crush**

**Danny says: TUCKER:**

**Tuck says: Geez, anyway, any ghosts on the go?**

**Danny says: Nope. And I hope not, becaeuse I don't want to leave the house. I might get caught and get grounded for even a longer time.**

**Danny says: because**

**Tuck says: True**

**Danny says: Yeah**

One of Danny friends he met online from Canada started a conversation with him.

**Desiree says: Hey Danny!**

**Danny says: Hey, What's on the go up there?**

**Desiree says: N2M what about on down there?**

**Danny says: I'm grounded, I got a D on my Biology exam and I can't got out or anything, not even to fight ghosts. Of course, my parents don't know I'm a halfa so if I went out fighting them and got caught out, I'd be grounded.**

**Desiree says: True. I'm doing aweful in Biology as well. I haven't told my parents about being a halfa as well, it's REALLY hard keeping that a secret.**

**Danny says: Yeah, you bet, I have the same problem and I have been so close to being caught so many times. Jazz knows the truth, I know it.**

**Desiree says: Really? At least you can trust her. I can't trust Tyrone and I haven't told Marcus. Although, I have told Ashley and of course youm Tucker and Sam but that's it..**

**Danny says: Yeah...**

**Desiree says: So, have you tols Sam yet?**

**Desiree says: told**

**Danny says : Huh?**

**Desiree says: Have you told Sam that you're in love with her?**

**Danny says: No, It's hard. And by the way PLEASE don't dare tell Sam or Tucker about this, they don't know, YOU'RE the only one that knows.**

**Desiree says: Don't worry about it, anyway, I'm off, it's supper time and I have a load of homework tonight. Buh-Bye!**

**Danny says: Bye!**

Danny went back to his conversation with Sam.

**Danny says: So, what are you doing tonight?**

**Gothic Girl says: I don't know. I haven't got you to hang out with so I might just stay home and relax.**

**Danny says: OIC, Listen, I have to go, I'm thinking about studying or at least trying to, I need to get my grades up, I don't want to be held back a year...**

**Gothic Girl says: True. I don't want you to fail either, I don't want to go on without you**

**Danny says: Aw, Sam that's sweet...**

**Gothic Girl says: Thanks, anyway see you tomorrow**

**Danny says: Yup. Bye Bye!**

Danny told Tucker that he had to go and then he logged off of his labtop and took out his school books to do some more studying. When it was around nine thirty Danny got a shower and went into his bedroom and started to write, while listening to music. Danny loved writing but sometimes he thought it was a little weird for a guy to have a journal but hey, he needed to write his thoughts down somewhere right? And there were millions of guys who did the same thing.

_Hey Journal,_

_I am grounded. Why? Because I got a D on my Biology exam. It's stupid, I was out late fighting ghosts, I hate this, why am I the one whos the hero but yet a zero? Sam is the only one who understands me, because for Desiree and Tucker, but they both live so far away. Desiree's the only one who knows how I feel about Sam. I've actually fallen in love with Sam more lately. But Sam do get upset when I talk about Paulina, yet I don't know why..I hate seeing her upset but why would she be? Maybe, just maybe... anyway, it's not that late but I need my rest._

_Danny_

Danny closed his Journal and put in in a binder, then he put the binder in a box and he put the box in a plastic tub and he put the plastic tub in the bottom of his closet while putting another plastic tub on top of it. Then he shut off his CD player and turned off his lamp and went to sleep.

The next morning Danny woke up a little early, around 6:00 but he got up anyway and he decided to get dressed and he walked downstairs. He quickly remembered that he was suppose to go to school early so he grabbed his bookbag and made himself some breakfast and ate it. After brushing his teeth and combing his hair it was quarter to seven and he called Sam and asked what time did she want them to meet up. She said around seven- thirty would be fine, so Danny jusy lazed around and watch cartoons until it was around 7:20 and he left for school. He had told his parents that he wanted to go to school early and to study at the libary and they actually bought his lame story. Boy, what losers they were. Danny quickly left the house and walked the three minute walk to Sam's.

"Hey Danny," Sam greeted him and she opened the door and ran down to him. She grabbed his rist and ran down the street.

"Hey... what's up with you today?" Danny cocked up an eyebrow. There was defnately something up with Sam, she holding his rist and running down the street like that. Not that it borther Danny having Sam grabbing his rist, it actually LOVED it but it was just so strange for her to do something like this.

Sam stopped and looked at Danny. "I have come up with a plan that can help us. Okay, you can tell your mom and dad you need a tutor and seems I'm really smart, I'll be yout tutor. Tell your mom that it's free and that you feel comforable studying with me and then we can study and I can help cover for you and all that," Sam explained.

Danny girnned. _Wow, she is brillant, and now I can spend time with her. Yes!_ Danny looked at Sam. "That's a great plan, thanks Sam," he said hugging her.

Sam hugged him back and as they pulled away from the hug they both blushed. "So c'mon, let's go to the libary and study," Sam said.

"But I thought you wasn't serious about the whole studying thing," Danny whined.

"Oh Danny, stop whining. You need to get your marks up and this is just how your going to do it," Sam grasped his hand and dragged him into the libary and pulled him to a table to sit down. "Okay, tomorrow we have a Chemistry test and we're studying for that tonight. Today, we have a quiz in math which is what I'll help you with now," she said.

Danny hit his head on the desk. "Why does school have to be such a bore?' Danny complained.

"Do you want to fail and stay back with the next years grade nines?" Sam looked at Danny.

"No, trust me, I don't. It's bad enough knowing that by the time we're in the twelth grade we'll be mixed in some of their course, but having a full year with them... NO!" Danny said.

"Well, study and listen. I'll help you the best I can and do you have last nights Math Worksheet done?" Sam asked Danny.

Danny shook his head no, and took out the worksheet. There was ten problems and Danny only had four of them done. Sam reviewed them and surprisingly they were all correct. Sam helped Danny to finish the worksheet and she also got him to study. There was no way that Sam was going to let Danny stay behind without her. She didn't want to go on without him because she loved him. Nobody knew except for her online friend and Danny's, Desiree.

The bell rang and Sam and Danny walked to their first class. It was Biology and Mr. Lancer was their teacher. He walked up to Danny and looked at him. "I am willing to let you pass in a extra credit assignment, just because I know you can do better, but it has to be done in two days, got it?"

Danny gulped. "Yup, sure, anything Mr. Lancer," Danny took a seat by Sam and looked at her. "Now I have an assignment due in two days," He complained again.

"Danny, stop whining, I'll help you. But you really need to learn how to do this on your own you know that right?" Sam said.

Danny nodded and kept his mouth shut because he really wanted to pay attension in Biology because he needed to get her mark up badly.

The rest of the day went rather quickly, as their homework pile, piled up. Danny walked home by himself and told Sam that he would call her if the plan worked. Danny entered his home and went directly to his parents. "Mom, Dad... I have to ask you something," he declared.

Jack looked at Danny. "Sure son, what is it?" he asked.

"Well, Sam's doing REALLY well in all her courses, and I feel comforable around her and she's a great help and I know I'm not aloud to have anybody over but please can she come over to help me study and do my other homework?" Danny pleaded.

Jack looked at Maddie and Maddie looked at Jack. "Danny wants his girlfriend to come over to _study_, that's the same excuse I used when we was young and going out and I was grounded..." Jack said to Maddie.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Danny yelled, thinking _yet! _at the end.

Maddie smiled at Jack. "And you use to say the same thing, I don't know, maybe we should let him, Sam's helped Danny a lot before so... I think we should let him," she suggested.

"Sure, why not," Jack agreed. "But we're leaving for two nights, do you think we can trust him?"

"Of course you can trust him," Jazz entered the kitchen. "Plus, you'll have me here to make sure he doesn't go out..." she said.

Danny groaned, but then realizing how lucky he was. Jazz wouldn't rat on him. He knew she wouldn't because Jazz wasn't like this. _Yes, YES!_ Danny was so excited. "Um okay, thanks mom dad... I have to go call Sam and tell her she can help me study..." he said. Then Danny ran upstairs to his bedroom and picked up his blue cordless phone and clicked 'Speed Dial 1' which was Sam and waited for her to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" A familar voice answered the phone.

"Sam, you can come over," Danny said, happily.

"Great," Sam said, holding her black cordless phone and walking around he big room. The walls were painted a dark shade of purple and there was many candles around her room lid up. He window was covered with black curtains. In the center of her room was her queen sized bed and across from that was her huge dresser. Along side her bed was a huge desk that had her keyboard placed on it, she loved composing her own form of music and she loved to sign as well, that's why she also had a mic and a recording centre there as well. Her walls had a few posters, her Clockworth Orange poster, her Evanescence poster, her Nirvana and her Johnny Depp poster. She also had pictures of her with Danny, of Danny, of Tucker and of her Danny and Tucker. She also had a labtop that was plaved on a desk that was painted a dark shade of green. She also had a book shelf that was pull of books such as horror novels and romance. Hey, although she's a goth a girls gotta have her romance. The carpet was a very dark shade of red. Being rich, Sam had the room that she wanted. "So," Sam said. "When do you want me to come over?" she asked Danny.

"Now," Danny said. He couldn't wait any longer to see Sam. He couldn't quite explain it but there was some reason why he wanted to be so close to her today, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Alrighty, see you soon Danny," Sam clicked the 'off' button on her phone and quickly got ready, grabbed her backpack and headed for Danny's.

Danny was in his room. He had some snacks on his desk and he had his books out. He was reading his Chemistry Book, Chapter 5, which was what they were going to be tested on the next day when he heard the doorbell rang and he quickly dropped his book and ran downstairs to answer it. It was Sam but she looked... different. She had her hair let down and she was wearing tight black jeans and a purple belly button shirt. It was also a tank top and the collar went down rather low, well at least lower that her usual shirt that she wore. Prehaps about as low as the collar on her dress that she wore at the dance. "Hi..." Danny gasped. "Sam you look different.." He said.

Sam cocked up an eyebrow. "Is that a compilment of an insalt Daniel Fenton?" Sam questioned placing her hands on her hips.

"Compilment. You look really... pretty," Danny started to blush now.

Sam's cheeked turned the same shade as Danny's. 'So, Danny are we going to study or not?" she asked.

"Sure," Danny said.

They both walked upstairs to Danny's room and got out their Chemistry books and they pulled two chairs to Danny's desk and Sam started explaing how this chemcial reaction effected this one, and which ones were liquids and which ones were solids and how to tell them apart. She also explained to him how to use to Periodic table of elements and so much more. By the time two hours had passed by, Danny got pretty sick of studying and he suggested a break. Danny explained to Sam how his parents was going out for a few nights so it was in Jazz's hands if he was going to be able to get out or not.

"Danny, you need to study," Sam said. She really didn't want him to stay back.

"You sound like my mother," Danny said, looking deeply into Sam's violet eyes.

"Well Danny Wanny," Sam said pinching Danny's cheek. " I suggest you try harder, I don't want you staying behind without me, got it?"

Danny just nodded and blushed, partly from Sam pinching his cheek and also partly from the nickname. Danny Wanny? "Can I just relax for a little bit, I'm a halfa not a human," Danny said.

Sam looked at Danny. "Sure..." she said. She watched Danny walk across his room and he lid down on his bed. Sam slowly walked across his room and joined him. She placed her right arm around him. Causing both of them to blush.

Danny smiled. "Sam, you know... I really think that you're a great person and I'm really happy that you're always there for me," he said, turnign around to face her.

Sam blushed. "Thanks Danny, but you're my best friend and a great person, of course I'd be there for you, anytime you need me," she said.

"But it's not fair for you to have to put up with me, I'm not even human," Danny said.

Sam looked deeply into Danny's icy blue eyes. "Danny, are you okay?" she asked with great concern. Danny never really seemed to get upset about this before. Well, there was this one time but that was different.

"I don't know Sam. I'm not a ghost, I'm not a human. I'm already a geek and with this powers and a freak... I don't even belong here on this planet, I have no reason to be here," Danny started spilling out his filling with a few tears falling from his eyes.

"Danny, you have a reason to live here. You have sove me many times and many others. Your Amity Park's hero, your a great person and a great friend and--" Sam was cut off.

"Sam, you don't get it do you? People look down on me at school and the only reason why the like Danny Phantom is because he sove their lives. Lviing life as a super hero is hard, my grades are aweful and it's because I waste my time fighting ghosts, NOTHING good has come out of these ghosts powers, NOTHING, Paulina only loves me as Danny Phantom... she still haven't noticed me as Danny Fenton... I never even got a kiss from her.. being a ghost sucks.. there is nothing what-so-ever good about it," Danny complained.

Sam looked at Danny. She started to cry. "Nothing Danny? Nothing?" she yelled, getting up off his bed. "I can think of two good things that happend but of of course all you care about is getting with Paulina," Sam hissed. "So I guess you wouldn't care," She got up and grabbed her things and head for the door but Danny stopped her.

"Okay, Sam. Name me those two things," Danny demanded.

"No!" Sam yelled.

"Why?" Danny questioned.

"Because.. you-love-Paulina-and-not-me," She blurted out and ran back over to Danny bed and hid her head under a pillow.

Danny was shocked. Sam was jealous of Paulina. Finally he knew why Sam always got upset. She was jealous, but why was she? He walked over to his bed and placed his hand on Sam's back. "Sam, listen I have tot ell you the truth.. I ah, I don't really have any feelings for Paulina, it's just her looks and even then if you really look at her, she's not that pretty unlike you. You're beautiful," he said.

Sam pulled her head out from under Danny's pillow and looked at him with her tear stained eyes. "Really? Do you mean that?" she asked.

"Of course I do," Danny said hugging her tightly.

Sam buried her face in Danny's chest. "Oh Danny... I'm sorry for over reacting... it's just that I.. I tend to over react over things," she said.

"That's okay but I still want to know," Danny said.

"Know what?" Sam looked up at Danny.

"The two good things that came out of me being a ghost, well a halfa," Danny looked at Sam and shoked her hair.

"Um..." Sam blushed. "When I, when Valerie first became a ghost hunter and I, I kissed you.." She looked at Danny. He was blushing. "And the whole Ember thing, she made me realize something, very important,"

Danny held Sam's hand and smiled while looking deeply into her eyes. "And what's that Sammy?" he asked her, calling her by her pet name, that only he was aloud to use, besides for her family.

"I realized that I, that I... I love you," Sam said. She looked at Danny. Wondering what he was going to do. Was he going to hate her? Did he love her back... did he think she was crazy.

Danny smiled and he closed his eyes and moved his face closer to Sam's. Sam had her eyes closed too and they slowly creapy towards each other until their lips met in a full two-sided hot passion kiss. As they broke from the kiss Danny looked at Sam. "I love you too," he said.

Then they hugged each other and started to kiss again but this time, Sam pushed Danny onto his bed, she placed herself on his waist, with each of her legs on a seprate side of the bed and the she started kissed Danny's neck and then all over his face until she starting kissing him on the lips passionately again. Both of them totally obvilous to the noise of Jazz walking up the stairs and knocking on the door. Seems nobody answered Jazz open it and found her brother and Sam on the bed making out. "Nice studying you guys," Jazz placed her hands on her hips.

Danny and Sam looked up and blushed. "We we just.." Danny begun.

"Making out? Sve it. Don't worry little brother, I won't tell a soul alright?" Jazz promised.

Danny smiled and Jazz left the room shutting his door. Danny looked at Sam and grinned. Sam gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "More... STUDYING!" she said jumping off the bed and grabbing his hand. "And more making out later.." she said.

Danny looked at Sam. "You wanna stay the night?" he asked.

Sam smiled. "Can't have much fun on a school night but yeah, sure," Sam said.

"And what excantly do you mean by _fun_ ?" Danny cocked up an eyebrow."Haha, you're dunce but not that dunce sweetie. If you are then you'll find out later but now we got to hit the books, like I said, I don't want to go on without you," Sam said.

Danny kissed Sam. "You'll never go on without me, I'll study until I fall alsleep if it means going ANYWHERE with you baby," he said.

Sam smiled and started explaining Chemistry to him again. Somehow, studying the Chemistry between them was much more interesting and fun... but that wasn't going to help them on their test tomorrow. Chemistry in school - hard and annoying. Chemistry between Sam and Danny - interesting, exciting and fun!

The End...

Okay, so it was really weird and not that good but I had to pass away the time. Anyway, I have a math test tomorrow... yay... not! Anyway, Have a great week people... bye bye. Loves Ya All. xoxoxo


	2. Chemistry Chapter 2

**Chemistry**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Danny Phantom**

**By: Desiree**

**Note: I don't really know why but I have decided to write another chapter to it. Hope you enjoy. Also, Tucker had now returned to Amity Park... I just kind of accidently added him again and I didn't really want to take Tucker out of all of this so.. sorry... hope you guys can understand...smiles! Loves Ya All! Muah!**

**Devoted to: Nicole! **

The Chemistry between a new found couple is always an interesting subject to study. It's way more interesting than studying for some lame and boring Chemistry test, but that's what the people in Mr. Lancer's grade nine Chemistry class was doing on the night that Sam Manson and Danny Fenton confessed their love for each other and started going out. They actually did it while they were studying for that Chemistry test. Ironic isn't it? How two teenagers, who have been best friends for many years end up discovering the Chemistry between them while studying for a Chemistry test. Sam had spent the night over Danny's that night because Jazz promised not to tell that she spent the night over. So, Danny and Sam spent the night studying and having fun.

The next day, Danny and Sam got ready for school and they walked. Jazz had offered to drive them but they preferred to walk to school, alone hand in hand. As they walked down the street Sam decided to stop. "Danny," she begun a conversation.

Danny smiled as he stopped and looked deeply into Sam's violet eyes. "What is it sweetie?" he asked her.

Sam smiled and closed her eyes and placed her hands on danny's head and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. When they broke from the kiss Sam still had the same smile on her face. "I just wanted another kiss from you," she said.

Danny blushed. " I can't complain about that," he said.

Sam smiled. "Yeah, maybe now you won't be complaining so much about things," she said, tighting her grip on Danny's hand and dragging him down the street and little further.

"And what's that suppose to mean, Sam?" Danny questioned.

"Oh! Nothing Danny!" Sam yelled.

Danny looked at her. Although Sam was his girlfriend, she still contary at him. Danny just blonked and let go her hand and walked past her.

Sam looked at Danny. "Danny... I'm sorry," Sam pleaded. "I didn't mean to yell... I'm sorry... I shouldn't of yelled at you like that," she said.

Danny turned around and ran up to Sam and took her up in his arms and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "It's okay sweetie," he said. He put Sam back down, he once again grasped her hand and they walked the rest of the way to school.

When they entered the doors of Caspter High, hand in hand, Paulina was the first one to walk up to them and comment on them holding hands. "Like, oh my gosh, FINALLY you too LOSERS got together," she said, in her annoying, bubbly voice.

Sam just glared at Paulina. "You know Paulina, at least I really care about Danny. Unlike you, you only used him to make me jealous, you shallow little witch, you're probably like what, a thousand or two meters above sea level," she said.

Paulina just looked at Sam. "Whatever... I know you're just jealous of me," she said.

Sam laughed. "Right and pigs can fly," she said.

Paulina gave Sam an evil look and walked down the hall.

"Sometimes, I mean... all the time, I wish I didn't have to put up with someone like her. She really gets to me and her voice... it just makes me freak-out," Sam said to Danny.

Danny smiled. "Well yeah, I know what you mean. I don't even see what I saw in her. I bet under her make-up she isn't even pretty at all," he said.

Sam cocked up her left eyebrow. "I don't even think she looks pretty **with** her make-up on,"

Danny laughed. "Yes, I guess you're right about that," he said.

The bell rang, and Sam and Danny walked to their first class together. Biology. Stupid Biology. Yet, another class that Danny's wasn't doing too well in. Sam wasn't doing the greatest but she was passing. They both sat down in their seats at the table that they shared in the Biology Lab, along with Tucker. Sam's hand was grasped in Danny's for most of the class until Mr. Lancer told them to stop holding hands or he would move one of them on the other side of the classroom for the rest of the year. After Biology class was finally over, they three of them walked to Gym class. Danny gave Sam a quick kiss on the lips before he went to get changed into his gym clothes and she got changed in hers.

They met up in the gym. Sam's gym outfit was a pair of black short shorts and a short purple tee-shirt. She walked over to Danny who was wearing a pair of red shorts and a white t-shirt. She gave him a huge hug and a nice long kiss on the lips. Then she pulled her hair back into a pony tail. " Mr. Gibbs said we can have the class off, so why don't we play a little one-on-one in basketball," Sam suggested.

Danny wrapped his arms around her. "I'd rather play a little one-on-one with you in your bed," he whispered in a joking matter. But when Sam gave him a strange look, he thought that dhe thought he meant it and he didn't want her to think he was perverted or anything. "Sorry..." he said. "I was joking," Danny was beat red.

Sam smiled and blushed at the same time. "No worries sexy stuff," she said. "But **that** kind of fun is going to have to wait until the weekend, which you are spending the night at my place, right?" she questioned Danny.

Danny grinned. "Yeah, I hope so. When my parents get home tomorrow I have to show them that I'm doing well, that is if I'm doing well. Don't we get our Math quizzes back this afternoon?" he asked Sam.

"Yeah..." Sam said. "Now lets play some basket ball," she said grabbing Danny's hand and a basket ball off the sleves of balls and she dragged him down to the far end of the gym.

Tucker went off to play a little one-on-one with Valerie Gray. The girl that he was getting oh-so-close to lately.

Gym class when quite fast and finally it was recess time. Danny went to the showers with Tucker and Sam went and got her shower. They all met up by Danny's locker and it didn't take Sam too long to jump into Danny's arms for a huge hug. "Hey my sexy loser," she teased.

Danny blushed. "Just because you beat me sixteen games to nothing doesn't give you the right to call me a loser," Danny declared.

Tucker laughed. "Man, you really are a loser, aren't you.? I mean a _girl_ beat you," he said.

Sam put her hands on hers hips and glared at Tucker. "What was that Tucker? Was that a challange?" Sam cocked up an eyebrow.

"Ah... no.." Tucker said, backing away from Sam.

"Yeah, because you know that because Danny can't beat me, you definately can't" Sam said.

Tucker just blinked. "Whatever. Anyway, I'm off to find Valerie. Bye dudes," he said.

Danny waved and Sam just mouthed the word 'Goodbye' and then turned her attension fully on Danny. He put an arm around her and she rested her head on Danny's left shoulder. "Thank goodness we get some alone time," Sam said to Danny.

"This isn't what you call alone time, but I'll tell you what is. After school, my place..." Danny said.

Sam smiled. "Sure," she said. "I have to help you with your Biology assignment anyway,"

Danny looked down at the ground. "Isn't there anything else we can do that doesn't involve school? We are a couple you know," he said.

Danny smiled. "Oh, there's plenty more things we'll be doing," she said, placying her index finger on Danny's chest and running across it with her finger nail. " You're so sexy," she told him. "And nothing will stop me from loving you," she said.

Danny smiled and kissed Sam on the lips. "You're the most amazing person I've ever met," he told her.

Sam blushed deeply. "And you're the most amazing person I've ever met," she told him.

The bell rang notificing that recess break was over. Danny and Sam both had seperate classes next so Danny walked Sam, hand in hand, to her classroom and gave her a kiss before taking off to his own class. Fourty-five minutes without Sam. He always hated the class right after recess. It was the only class he had without Sam. He slowly walked down the hall to his own class and walke dinto the classroom and he took a seat in the far back. Tucker wasn't in that class either but **Paulina **was.Danny cringed as she walked into the class and took the seat that was next to him. She started flirting with him and before Danny knew it she was up in his laps and holding his hands. Danny tried to get Paulina to get off of him but sadly he failed. "Paulina, get the heck away from me," Danny demanded.

"Oh but Danny, Sam will never know," Paulina said sweetly, fluttering her blue eyes.

Danny just blinked. "No Paulina, no way am I cheating on Sam with the likes of **you**," he told her, whiling glaring at her. She was really starting to tick him off.

Paulina grabbed Danny's hands and kissed him fully on the lips. Danny automatically pulled away. "Buzz off," he demanded.

Paulina just smiled. "Bye sweetie," she said getting up.

Danny whipped off his lips. "She makes me **so** sick," Danny mumbled to himself.

When the bell finally rang for class to be over, Danny quickly ran to meet up with Sam and Tucker. "Hey guys," Danny said a little nervous when he met up with them at his locker. He knew that he had to tell Sam the truth. It wasn't his fault but still he felt it was his place to tell Sam what Paulina did.

Sam smiled and linked arms with Danny. "Hey baby, you seem a little nervous anything wrong?" Sam questioned. She knew Danny pretty well and it was no trouble for Sam to tell when there was something going on with Danny.

Danny smiled nervously. "Actually there is---" he started until Tucker rudely interupted him.

"Guys! C'mon we got to get to Lancer's class," Tucker yelled.

"Right," Danny agreed. "Sam, we'll talk later," he told her.

Tucker cocked up an eyebrow. He was all curious about what was going on between the couple. Of course he knew it wasn't really any of his buiness and that they wasn't going to let him in on anything, anyway.

Sam smiled and grabbed Danny's hand and walked down the hall with him while Tucker followed not only the cutest couple in Caspter High, but the cutest couple in the world!

Lancer's English class. The class before lunch and one of the few classes that all three of them was in together. The three of them had Biology, Chemistry, English and Gym together. Danny was in Sam's Math class while Tucker was in a different period of Math. Tucker had taken Technology Class but Sam along with Danny had taken Art instead. When Danny had Earth Science, Sam had writing and Tucker had Americian Studies.

English had started and everything was fine until a bunch of people from Danny's Earth Science class walked in and took their seats given Danny and Sam quite the stare. Danny and Sam were sat next to each other and they were still hand in hand. Sam had finally noticed that many people in the clas was starring at her and Danny. "Why the heck are they staring at us?" Sam asked Danny.

"I don't know," Danny said. "Maybe their... starring at us ... holding hands?" he knew it was kind of a lie but he didn't want to dicuss the whole Paulina incident with Sam now, because if she got upset, everyone would see and Sam would probably get hurt more than if Danny told her while they was alone. It sounded all reasonable right? Well, that's what Danny thought.

Then Paulina walked into class with a few of her butt-kissing friends. "Wow Paulina, you're right. Danny Fenton really is a cheat. He made out with you in Earth Science and from what I can see... he really is going out with that goth geek," Paulina's friend, Christina said loud enough for Danny and for Sam to hear.

Sam looked up into Danny's blue eyes. Danny's face had gone blank and Sam started to worry. "Danny, please tell me you never... Danny?" Sam started asking questions. Tears started to built up in her violet eyes. She wouldn't stand for this to be true... Danny a cheat? It didn't just seem pissble and with none other than Paulina? Sam started to worry, big time.

Danny looked at his shoes. He couldn't look Sam in the eyes when her told her this. Not because of guilt but because he hated to see her cry. "It's not what you think Sam," He told her. "It's not my fault..it's--" Danny stopped. Sam had yanked her hand out of Danny's grip and tears started to fall furiously from her violet eyes. She jumped out of her seat and ran out of the classroom and down the hall.

Danny quickly got out of his seat and chased Sam. There was no way he was going to let her go on thinking that he was a cheat and that he didn't truely love her. There was just no way. He ran down the hall and he finally cuaght up to her. He grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around. "Sam..." he said. "Listen to me okay?"

Sam gave Danny an evil look. "Why should I? Um... You're the one who cheated on me and I'm the one who got hurt... I thought you were actually a true and honest boyfriend but I guess I was wrong, you jerk! You jackass! You are such an asshole! You know that Daniel Fenton?" Sam screamed at Danny.

Danny couldn't hold it in. He started to cry himself. A guy crying? Weird right? Wrong. And even if it was weird, did Danny care? No... all he cares about is Sam. He loves her and only her and she needed to know that. She needed to know the truth. "Sam would you just listen, I swear it wasn't my fault..." Danny begun. "Paulina is the one who kissed me and I pulled away. She tried to get me to cheat on you but I never. I could never do such a thing to you. Sam, I love you so much and I'd give up anything for you and I would do anything for you. I'd never cheat on you. You're too wonderful and amazing and I wouldn't do a thing to hurt you. I love you Samantha Manson and only you, please believe me," Danny explined to Sam.

Sam looked deeply into Danny's eyes. The eyes that she loved so much was looked deeply into hers. She knew that he was telling the truth. She knew Danny wasn't a jerk... she knew that he loved her and she knew that she loved him with all of her heart and soul. Sam threw her arms around Danny and hugged him tightly. "Oh Danny," She said. "I'm so sorry... you're a jerk or a jackass or an asshole... I'm sorry... I should of known the difference... I feel so bad... oh Danny... I love you so much and I was so stupid to think that you'd do such things, please will you forgive me?" Sam looked at Danny, waiting for an answer.

Danny smiled. "Sam, of course I will. Like I said, I'd do anything for you," he said, pulling her into a kiss.

After breaking from the kiss, they just stood there in the hall hugging until they were **rudely** interupted by Lancer's voice. "Fenton! Manson! Get back to class NOW!" He commaned the love birds.

Danny and Sam just smiled at each other and walked down the hall to Lancer's class, hand in hand. Life was great!

It has been a little over two weeks since the whole 'Paulina Incident' and Danny and Sam were still together. The two had decided to go out for a nice walk, alone. They walked down the street of Amity Park, hand in hand, just talking about memories and plans for the future. Although, they were only fourteen it was something every teen couple liked to talk about and believe that they would be together forever. Of course in this case, it was true ... or was it?

"Danny, I'm so glad we're together. I mean, I can imagine us, being married with kids... it's just so amazing and wonderful," Sam said looking deeply into Danny eyes.

Danny smiled. " Amazing and wonderful just like you," he said, leaning in to kiss Sam. She smiled as she knew what he was about to do but Danny stopped. His breath turned an icy shade of blue. "Shit!" Danny said. He looked around and he saw a ghost flying above them. He turned back to Sam. "Sam... hide... I'll be back as soon as I can," he told her.

Sam nodded and Danny gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Sam walked into of the Nasty Burger to wait for Danny. _Danny will be back. He always keeps his word and then we can finish our walk and walk._ She kept thinking to herself. Danny was a half ghost he had to stop all the ghost that were coming through. It was his destiny. But it was really hard for Sam sometimes for her romantic moments with Danny to be interupted by him having to go off to fight ghosts. But she loved him never-the-less and she wasn't going to let this get in the way of her relationship.

Danny was outside. He looked up into the sky and he yelled. "I'm goin' ghost," before he transformed into his Phantom body which was in a spandix outfit. Danny's jet-black hair turned snowy-white and his icy blue eyes turned a glowing green colour. When he finished his transformation he jumped into the air and statted to fly, chasing the ghost that he saw. He chased the ghosts around a couple of blocks before he got near the ghost. He was going to use the 'Fenton Thermos' to suck the ghost back into the ghost zone but he didn't get a chance. He had it opened but before he aimed it at the ghost, the ghost had hit Danny, causing him to black out. The next thing Danny remember was being home in his room, lid down on his bed. How he got ehre? He didn't know.

Sam was still at the Nasty Burger. It had been two hours sense Danny had left so she decided to walk home. On her way home she took out her cellphone and called Danny, to check and see if he went home.

"Hello?" A female voice answered the phone. It was Jazz, Danny's odler sister.

"Hey Jazz, is Danny there?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, but he's asleep," Jazz told Sam. "Is it important? Do you want me to wake him up? she asked.

"No, that's okay. I'll talk to him in school tomorrow," Sam said.

"Alrighty then, bye," Jazz said.

"Bye," Sam clicked off her cell phone and walked the rest of the way home. "Why would Danny go home without telling me?" she asked herself. "That is **very** strange of him," she looked at her watch. It was 10pm. Danny and her were normally talking on the phone now, but oh well. Sam was going to get to the bottom of this tomorrow.

The next day, Sam called Danny's house before school and she found out that he had left early for school. Now this was getting really starnge because Sam and Danny ALWAYS walked to school together, even when they wasn't a couple. What was Danny trying to hide from Sam? She didn't know but she vowed to herself to find out. She walked to school to find Danny and she found him alright. He was outside the school, making out with Paulina. "Danny, what the hell do you think you're doing?" She yelled running up to her boyfriend and her worst enemy.

Danny looked at Sam with a puzzled expression on his face. "I... ah- was making out with this beautiful girl, do you have a problem with that?" he asked.

"YEAH! I'm your girlfriend! Is that where you went last night, to be with this skank?" Sam yelled.

Danny looked at Sam. "Um, no... I went home last night, and why is it any of your buiness?" he asked.

"Because, I'm your girlfriend," Sam told him again. "How come you didn't tell me you was going home?" she asked.

"Because, I don't know. I didn't feel like it. Why are you asking me so many questions?" Danny cocked up an eyebrow. "By the way, Sam... it's over between us, I never loved you in the first placed!"

Sam looked at him. He was the same Danny but different. His actions were so un-Danny-like but he didn't seem totally out of character. Yes, this guy seemed like a total jerk and the Danny, Sam knew wasn't but maybe Danny really was cheating on her with Paulina. The whole time. Tears started to built up in her eyes. She ran into the school and she headed for the nearest girls washroom and she went in and locked herself into one of the stalls. "How could Danny do such a thing?" she cried out loud.

Sam heard someone open the door to the next stall and then she heard a knock on the door of the stall which she was in. "Sam... is that you? Are you alright?" Sam knew that voice. It was Jazz. Sam needed to talk to someone and she have spoken to Jazz about problems in the past. She really trusted Jazz and she decided to pen the stall.

Jazz looked at Sam. She could tell Sam had been crying. "Sam, what's wrong?" she asked pulling Sam into a hug. Although, Jazz didn't quite know what the problem was, she already wanted to be there for Sam.

"Danny cheated on me. I caught him in the act... he was making out with Paulina!" Sam cried. She couldn't help it. Danny had broken her heart and she was hurt, really hurt.

"What?" Jazz looked at Sam in disbelief. "I can't believe Danny would do such a thing," she added.

Sam was still crying. "I know. I thought he loved me and only me but ever since last night he has been acting really strange and then today I saw him with Paulina..." she said.

Jazz looked at Sam and cocked up an eyebrow. " You know maybe it isn't really him, maybe it's a..." Jazz stopped. She couldn't let Sam know that she knew the truth could she? Maybe she could. After all, she trusted Sam. " Ghost," she finished.

Sam's violet tear-stained eyes popped wide open. "YOU KNOW?" Sam was caught a little off guard.

"Yeah, I know. I've seen Danny transform... and I've accidently heard a few of your guys conversations about him and ghost hunting. Maybe a ghost has overtook his body, do you think?" Jazz questioned.

Jazz was pretty smart and Sam knew that. Of course, then again so was Sam. "I can't believe I didn't figure it out, of course it's a ghost.. this isn't the Danny Fenton that I know..." Sam looked at Jazz. "Thanks. I have to go talk to Tucker about this," Sam went to the sink and washed her face. "Anyway, see you later," she told Jazz giving her a quick hug and she took off down the hall. She needed to tell Tucker about Danny and they had to hatch a plan to get the real Danny back, the Danny that Sam loved.

Sam sat by Tucker in Biology class while Danny was sat with Paulina. Sam kept looing over at them and everytime she would, tears would escape from her violet eyes. "Stupid ghosts..." she would always complain throughout the day. "They make me SO mad,"

Tucker helped Sam to come up with a plan to break this spell or whatever was going on with Danny.

Danny was being controlled by a ghost that was meant to cause trouble and terror. That's probably why he called himself 'The Ghost Of Terror', and as for Danny, he still had some senses but the ghost was messing up Danny's life trying to turn the ones that were close to him away. Like, with his girlfriend Sam, he tried to get her to break up with him and she did break up with him- to break his heart in the end and to break Sam's as well. The ghost was using Paulina to do it. But the ghost had no idea that Sam knew that there was something going on and that she was going to stop him.

Lunchtime quickly rolled around and Sam, along with Tucker had come up with a perfect plan to get Danny back to normal. They had decided to sit with Jazz to dicuss their idea. Sam had explained to Tucker that Jazz knew about Danny being half-ghost, so there was no need for Tucker to worry about watching what he was saying around Jazz.

"You see," Sam started to explain. "Tucker and I can come your place after school and we can search the basement for something to use to break the spell or whatever Danny is under..." Sam looked at Jazz. "If your parents questions anything we can say that we're just hanging out with you and that we're planning a surprise for Danny,"

"Wow, Danny was right. You really are same Sam," Jazz complimented.

"He said that?" Sam blushed.

"Danny always says good things about you, you're his girlfriend. But lately... I know that this isn't Danny, he's crazy about you and I know that he'd never really cheat on you," Jazz said.

"Yeah, I know," Sam said.

"I hope this plans works," Tucker said. "Because if we don't get the real Danny back, things may get even worst... but lets not think of that, let's just focus on our plan,"

Jazz and Sam nodded.

The rest of the day went rather quickly. The three of them quickly walked home and went downstairs in the lab to search for something or anything that would help them cure Danny. When the first walked into the basement the heard a ghost talking, like he was mind controlling someone. They looked at the ghost and they figured it out right away. "Oh my gosh Tucker! I think I know how to break this spell... we need to use the Fenton Thermos and zap the ghost into it and maybe Danny will return to Danny..." Sam suggested.

"Actually, I think your right. I'll go up in Danny's room to get the thermos and you guys go wait in the kitchen," Tucker said, running ahead of the girls.

Sam and Jazz just slowly walked up the stairs and into the kitchen. They sat on the wooden chairs that were placed at a matching wooden table that was covered by a blue table cloth saturated with daisies.

Sam placed her elbows ont he table. Jazz was across from her and she looked over at Sam. " I hope this works..." Jazz told Sam.

Sam smiled. "Thanks Jazz. I hope so too, I swear I'll go insane if I have to watch Danny kiss Paulina again," she said.

As if on cue, Danny walked into the kitchen hand-in-hand with Paulina. Paulina noticed that Sam was there and started to kiss Danny right away. Sam closed her eyes and turned away from them. Paulina was really pissing her off.

"Guys, I got the thermos!" Tucker yelled, entering the kitchen.

Danny, who was being controlled looked over at Tucker. "Give me the thermos," he commanded.

"Shit," Jazz said. "The--" she stopped. She couldn't talk about it, not with Paulina around.

Paulina being the only one in the room confused cocked an eyebrow. "What the hell is going on here?" she questioned.

Danny smiled and put his arm around her. "Nothing sweetie," he said starting to kiss her.

Sam couldn't take anymore. "Tucker, go to the basement..." Sam ran over to him and whispered to him.

Tucker quickly took off down stairs and he went to fight the ghost while Sam continued to watch Danny and Paulina make out, as much as she hated watching them make out but she knew, well hoped that it would soon end. Tucker found the ghost and aimed it at the ghost. He didn't think it was going to work. Why? Because didn't Danny need to be the one using the Fenton Thermos? Well, it worked. The ghost was quickly zapped into the Fenton Thermos and Tucker jumped up and down happily. "Yes!" he yelled.

Upstairs Danny and snapped out of the whole thing and he woke up realizing that he was kissing Paulina. He pushed himself away from her. "My goodness, what the hell?" he yelled.

Paulina gave him a questioning look. "Huh? Excuse me?" she asked.

" Why the hell was I kissing a skank like you? I hate your guts I don't know what I was doing... oh my gosh! Where's Sam?" Danny was totally freaking out.

"Right here," Sam said.

Danny turned around and looked itno Sam's eyes. 'Sam I," he begun.

Sam just smiled and ran over to Danny and hugged him tightly. "Oh Danny," she cried. She buried her face into his chest. "I love you," she said.

"I love you too but I don't understand what I was doing with that slut," he once again insulted Paulina.

"Whatever... you're a loser anyway Fenton," Paulina screamed. Then she

ran out of the kitchen and she left the Fenton house.

At this point Tucker had returned to the kitchen. "Did it work?" he asked.

Jazz looked at Tucker. "Yes," she said. "Now lets leave them alone..." she said dragging Tucker outside for a walk and of course to leave Danny and Sam to talk.

Danny looked at Sam. "What happened?" he asked.

"You was being controlled by a ghost and you broke up with and you was with Paulina. He made everything horrible..." Sam explained to Danny.

"I'm sorry Sam," Danny hugged Sam tightly.

"It wasn't your fault, but I firgured out that it wasn't you when Jazz and I spoke about it and we figured out that it must be a ghost," Sam told Danny.

"Jazz knows?" Danny cocked up an eyebrow. He was shocked! Did Jazz know about his ghost powers?

"Yes, she knows. But she won't say a thing," Sam smiled. "Danny, I'm glad your back," she said. "I missed you,"

Danny smiled. "Oh Sam, it was weird... the last thing I can remember is the other night when I was ghost fighting and I blocked out," he said. "Enough talking," he told Sam, with a goreous smile.

Sam smiled and closed her eyes before their lips met in a passionate kiss.

"Now kids, keep it at a low level and now sex," Jack Fenton said entering the kitchen with his wife Maddie.

"Dad!" Danny yelled.

"Jack! Leave them alone," Maddie complained. She turned her attension to Danny. "We'll go out. Jazz told me you guys just made up over a figth so we'll let you have a night to yourselves," she said.

Danny smiled and mouthed at thank-you. After his parents left he grabbed Sam's hand. "C'mon lets go up in my room to watch a movie and stuff," he said.

Sam smiled. "Alrighty," she said. "But first I want another kiss," She said locking her lips with his. They finally broke from the kiss and they walked upstairs, hand-in-hand and once again life was perfect.

Okay, so I know that it wasn't all that great, but hey I hope SOMEONE liked it... anyway... Loves ya all... xoxox


	3. Chemistry Chapter 3

Chemistry

Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own the characters of Danny Phantom._

**By: Desiree**

**Some notes: **_Thanks for your reviews! I love you all. Here is yet another chapter for Chemistry! Enjoy!_

It was finally the twenth of June- the last day of school and it was also Danny's and Sam's two-month 'anniversity'. Danny and Sam was in Mr. Lancer's class, awaiting the results of their report cards. Tucker was in a different homeroom awaiting his. Sam, of course wasn't nervous. Tucker already knew that he had passed and as for Danny, he was a little worried about his results. The last report that he recieved in April wasn't that good but it wasn't a failure either and ever since he had hooked up with Sam, two months ago today, he had been doing well. Sam had helped him a lot to improve his grades, she didn't want to go to the tenth without him.

Danny carefully watched Mr. Lancer as he walked up and down the aisles with the report cards that we're placed in brown envelopes. Danny cringed as Mr. Lancer dropped his on the desk. Danny just stared at it for a few moments before picking it up. He finally picked it up and tore open the envelope. He looks at his grades and read them aloud to Sam ."Let's see, okay Biology I went from a 48 to a 59 and my final grade is a 70, English, I went from a 60 to a 73 to a 79, Gym, I stayed the same all year with 100, Earth Science, I went from a 70, to a 75 and on up to an 86 average, in Art I went from a 90 down to an 85 and now I'm back up to a 90 again, Math I had a 40 that went up to a 56 and now it's raised on up to a 73 and lastly Chemistry, which started out as low as 38 then up to a 45 and now up to a 60... I've improved SO much! All thanks to my beautiful and amazing girlfriend... Thanks Sam!" Danny hugged Sam tightly.

Sam hugged Danny back and smiled. " I'd do anything for you, you know that. Plus, you've sove my life more times than I can count and I can count pretty far you know... plus, I couldn't go on to the tenth grade without you , you know that," she told Danny.

Danny smiled. "So, how'd you do?" he asked.

"Biology, I have an 87 average, Gym, I have 100 for my average, English, I now have a 95 average, Writing, I have a 98 average, Art, I have a 100 average, Math... I have a 93 average and Chemistry I have a 85 average..." Sam told Danny.

"Smart-ass," Danny teased.

Sam smiled. "Anyway, c'mon, let's go. Remember our plans?" Sam winked.

Danny blushed. "Yeah... but let's hang out with Tucker for a while. He's leaving tomorrow to go to Madison for the summer, so, you know..." he suggested.

"Alrighty," Sam said, grabbing Danny's hand and running out of the classroom and down the hall to meet up with Tucker, who done pretty well on his report card. Then the three of them left the school for the last time until fall.

Danny looked at Sam. "Whoa, " Danny finally realized. "We've been together for TWO months today," he exclaimed.

Sam smiled. "Wow, and I'm still putting up with ya?" she teased.

Danny gave Sam, a fake-sad puppy dog face, which was totally cute.

"Aw," Sam said, kissing Danny. "You know I love you," she said.

Tucker looked at the two. "Alright, sorry to interupt but aren't we going to the Nasty Burger or somewhere? I'm leaving tomorrow. I won't get to see you guys until September..." he said.

"Yeah, c'mon lets go get a bite to eat," Sam said.

Then the three of them went out to eat and then they spent the rest of the evening watching movies at Danny's. By the time 10:00 had rolled, Tucker had to leave. Yeah, it WAS early but he WAS leaving early the next morning so they said their goodbyes and Danny and Sam had the rest of the night to themselves.

Sam and Danny was lid down on Danny's bed. Sam was cuddled into Danny. "I love you so much," she told him.

"I love you too," Danny told her.

They just lid there on Danny's bed, sweet talking each other for a while. Talking about when they was younger, the ghosts Danny had fought and so much more. Then they watched a romance movie on TV until Danny suggested that they'd do something else.

"Hey, why don't we go for a walk," Danny suggested.

"Sure," Sam agreed, grabbing his hand. They went downstairs and they left the house.

They walked up and down the streets of Amity Park, once again sweet talking each other, stopping every now and then to kiss and hug, until their romantic walk got interupted by a very creepy lookin ghost.

"Shit," Danny said. He let go of Sam. "I'm going ghost," he yelled. Then he flew off into the sky and chased the ghost but it disappeared. He turned around and saw that the ghost was near Sam. "Oh, no you don't!" he yelled, flying back towards Sam.

The ghost looked at Sam. "Boo!... as long as I am hear on earth, you will be scared of ghosts..." he said. Then he chanted some spell and Sam fainted. Then the ghost disappered and Danny jumped to the ground, turned back into Danny Fenton and ran over to Sam. He lifted her up in his arms and tried to wake her up. At first she was out cold but after five minutes or so, she regained coniousness and she looked at Danny. Sam knew that Danny was half-ghost and then spell cast on her worked. She jumped out of Danny's arms. "Aw... oh my God, get away from me!" she yelled. Then she ran down the street and to her room, away from Danny.

Danny just blinked. "What the hell is wrong with her?" he questioned himself. Of course he got no answer. Danny then decided to walk home, instead of flying because he wasn't in the mood and when he finally reached his house he ran upstairs to his room and called Sam. "Hello? Is Sam there?" he questioned a male voice, upon who answered the phone.

"I'm sorry sir, but Miss. Manson is sleeping," the male voice said.

"Alright then, goodbye," Danny hung up the phone. "Damnit," he cursed. "Just what is wrong with that girl..."

The next morning Danny woke up due to the bright sun light that was glazing threw his bedroom window. He looked over at his clock. It was way after noon, it was almost one. He got up and he pulled on his jeans over his boxers, in which he had slept in and a blue t-shirt over his musular body. Then he walked downstairs to grab a bite to eat. He had met up with Jazz in the kitchen, who was reading some book. Danny cocked up an eyebrow. "Jazz, school's over, why are you reading?" he asked.

"It's a free country isn't Mr. Ghostboy?" Jazz laughed. "I'm just bored, you know. Anyway, are you and Sam planning anything fun.." Jazz loved teasing Danny.

Danny blushed. "I don't know... last night she ran away from me telling me to get away from her... and then I called her and she was alsleep..." he started rambling about last nigths events.

"Well, you obviously must of did something wrong there lil' bro," Jazz inflicted.

" I don't know what I did. This ghost came and same something to heard like, until I leave this earth you'll be afriad of ghosts or something like that and then he chanted something and Sam just fainted..." Danny told Jazz.

Jazz jumped to her feet. "Danny, you're SO dense. Thank goodness you have told me the truth, well, thank goodness to Sam, anyway, she's under a spell, she was put under a spell to be afriad of ghosts, your half ghost and she knows it, therefore making you, her boyfriend, one of her fears.." Jazz was the smart, and she loved proving it.

Danny looked at Jazz and smiled. "That's sounds reasonable. You're so smart!" he hugged his sister and quickly pulled away. "Oh my Gosh, I hugged my sister..." He put a fake-disgusted look on his face.

Jazz playfully punched his arm. "Now Danny, if you get like that, I won't help you," she said.

"But I didn't ask you for help in the first place," Danny protested.

"Oh, but you will," Jazz said.

"Will not!" Danny yelled.

"Will too!" Jazz shot back.

"Okay, okay, yes I do need you help," Danny admitted.

"Yes! I knew my theory was right. Anyway..." Jazz closed her book.

"How do you think we can break the spell?" Danny asked.

"Um, it IS pretty obvious," Jazz said.

Danny just gave Jazz a confused look. "Huh?"

"Danny, you said that the ghost said, 'As long as I am here on Earth, you'll be afriad of ghosts' to Sam, right?" Jazz asked.

"Um, yeah, that's what I said, he said," Danny told Jazz.

"Well, in that case, if he DID say it, then well, if you suck him into the Fenton thermos and itno the Ghost Zone, that's not Earth so DUH! It's the same thing as the other ghosts you fight!" Jazz explained.

"I know that. DUH! But theres a lot more then that I have to do. I have to track down the ghost and destory him so it won't be so hard to use the Fenton thermos," Danny said.

Jazz nodded. "Okay, so what are you waitin' for. Go defeat the ghost and get the love of your life back,"

Danny nodded and he went ghost and went around Amity Park looking for the ghost. He needed to defeat the ghost. Because of that stupid ghost, Sam wouldn't go near Danny at all. This was the second time, during their romantic relationship that a ghost has tried to cause conflict between them. Danny often worried that maybe, one day a ghost might actually end up doing so.

The day went by rather slowly and Danny failed to find the ghost. He didn't want to stop looking but he knew that he needed the rest so he went home, got something to eat and went to sleep. If he didn't find Sam, he didn't know what the hell he was going to do. It's been ver twenty-four hours since Sam has been this way and Danny could only hope- and pray, that it wouldn't be much longer.

The next morning, Danny told Jazz about his plans and Jazz had decided to help him. Tucker was gone for the summer so Danny needed somebody to help him. Jazz had decided she would go over to Sam's and talk to her and Danny was going to go around to search for the ghost that put Sam under the horrible spell. "Damn that ghost," Danny cursed under his breath while flying over Amity Park. "You better show your ugly face so I can sick you into the Thermos and then I can get Sam back to normal,". It was really pissing Danny off that the ghosts was trying to break him and Sam up and Danny didn't understand why.

Jazz was rather excited about talking to Sam. She had never gotten the change to help Danny before, well, she had never gotten the change to help him kick some ghost booty, and she was proud to help her little brother and his girlfriend. After all, it WAS Jazz, and she LOVED helping people with their problems.

Jazz rang Sam's doorbell and Sam answered it and gave Jazz a questioning look. "Um... hey Jazz, what are you doing here?" Sam asked, not trying to sound rude.

"I'm here because we need to talk, it's important," Jazz said.

Sam nodded and let Jazz in. She led her up to her bedroom. Sam sat on her bed while Jzz walked around Sam's room, Jazz found a picture of Danny and Sam together. She took up the picture. "Sam, why aren't you talking to your boyfriend, Danny?" Jazz asked.

Sam's face turned really pale. Not that it wasn't already pale, but Sam was PALE, it's as if she seen a ghost. Sam closed her eyes and started to shake. "I I..." Sam didn't know what to say.

Then Jazz showed Sam the picture. "You and Danny are a couple," Jazz said. "Why are you ignoring him and always running away?"

Sam didn't answer Jazz's question. She just stared at the picture. She looked at Danny and screamed. "Aw! Ghost! I don't want to see the friggin' ghost, take it away!" Sam covered her eyes with her hands.

Jazz put the picture down and walked over and sat by Sam. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you but ... Sam, don't you remember when you wasn't afriad of Danny?" she asked.

Sam looked at Jazz and tried to remember Danny as a friendly person, who was her 'boyfriend'. Unfortunately, Sam couldn't remember so she shook her head no to answer Jazz's question.

Jazz just nodded and talked to Sam for another few hours before going home. She waited for Danny in the kitchen. Danny didn't return home until late that evening. He couldn't find the ghost anywhere but he did run into some other ghosts that he had to defeat and he did.

A week went by and Danny still hadn't broken the spell. He was really starting to miss Sam and it was killing him that they couldn't spend any time what-so-ever together... she was his girlfriend for crying out loud, damn that ghost, damn him to hell! Danny was not in a good mood and he was really upset. He just had to get Sam back and he was going to get her back today.

Danny scanned the the Town until he actually and luckily found the ghost that had put Sam under the spell. Danny didn't quite know how to go about destroying the ghost but he used almost every single one of his powers to knock the ghost out. When he did, Danny sucked him into the thermos and he flew to Sam's right away, he few to her bedroom window and looked in. There she was, all alone and it looked like she was in a trance. _Must be breaking out of the tranch._ Danny thought. Then he knocked on her window and she broke her trance and opened her window. When she saw Danny she gave him a big huge hug and dragged him into her room. It was like she knew she was under a spell. "Oh Danny, I am so sorry... I didn't mean to ignore you and be scared but I was under a spell," Sam then kissed Danny passionately on the lips. "I love you, I love you, I love you," she repeated over and over.

Danny smiled. and hugged Sam tightly. "Don't worry, I understand and I love you too and I always will, nothing will break us apart, no ghost, no person, nothing ever will," Danny said.

Then they met in another hot, passionate kiss as they broke from the kiss they gazed into each others eyes with great love. A love that they knew that would never be broken. No matter what.

Desiree

Hey! Finally an update! What did ya think? I know it's messed up and all. The first part I used curse words and near the end I never, because I just recently got saved and all. Anyway, hope y'all still enjoyed it just the same. And don't worry, when the summer rolls around there will be more updates to this... anyway.. bye bye for now. XOXO!


End file.
